picturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder Island
Thunder Island is the name of a Stadium in the game Mario Strikers Charged Football. It is set on an Island, with terrible weather problems. Tornadoes surround the entire area (although the Tornadoes never come onto the actual Stadium). The stadium has no protective railing on the sides, so if a player is bumped into the sides, they will fall off, and will have to wait a little while to get back up. Additionally, the wind expelled from the Tornado will slow down the players, and blow them closer to the edges. In the same manner, the wind also blows things like elephants, Neckies, Bounty Bass, stripeless zebras and Booty Bird onto the field which, if it hits a player, will cause them to fall onto the ground, and become immobile for a few seconds. This can be bad if the Team Captain is trying to pull off a Mega Strike. The Stadium is made completely out of Stone, and is rated Lethal. It is better used for more experienced players. Saving Miyu If you can playing Princess Peach or Princess Daisy and arch-nemesis Wario or Waluigi in Thunder Island. Princess Peach's Team are Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, Toad or Princess Daisy's Team are Hammer Bro., Monty Mole, Shy Guy and Wario's Team are 3 Dry Bones or Waluigi's Team are 3 Boos in VS mode. After the inner-boat deflate in the air. but, Carl on riding bicycle seen inner-boat in air and Carl get hurt on ground, Utau seen inner-boat in air and Utau get hurt by Bus does not green light and Utau get crashed her, Dian Wei get stronger seen inner-boat in air and Dian Wei get hurt by falling in avalance in forest Dian Wei seen Elephants Stampede and Dian Wei get crashed him, Flamingo seen inner-boat in air and Flamingo get hurt on splash in water, Kritter seen inner-boat in air Kritter get duck in land, Miyu saving by Princess Peach or Princess Daisy, Wario & 3 Dry Bones or Waluigi & 3 Boos riding on inner-boat in air stop deflate Wario & 3 Dry Bones or Waluigi & 3 Boos, inner-boat falling in sea, Scuttle seen falling inner-boat and Scuttle get hurt by charge like a beak bomb, Wario & 3 Dry Bones or Waluigi & 3 Boos in the sea, Miyu Kuroi seen inner-boat falling in land and inner-boat on land by Miyu Kuroi get hurting with grinder get cutting on body. Miyu saved by Princess Peach or Princess Daisy and Miyu, Princess Peach or Princess Daisy, Princess Peach's 3 Teams or Princess Daisy's 3 Teams seen by Scuttle's hurting beak bomb by Banzai's butting in brambles, Banzai says "YEOW!" from Disney's Lion King. Miyu saved success by Princess Peach or Princess Daisy are winner. However, cutsence after Miyu saved success by Princess Peach or Princess Daisy in Heart Town. Princess Peach & Princess Daisy's Win *Dian Wei: Ok, girl. Now we got em. *Hoshina Utau: My Leg. *Dian Wei: (growl) A bug base! We got a catch a her! Category:Strikers Category:Killing Enemies in tv series